Maria's Revenge
by ALICEandra624
Summary: After Breaking Dawn a new evil comes to Forks. Maria. When she wants Jasper back she stops at nothing to do so. Will the Cullens be able to stop her? Will the werewolves help? Will Emmett stop being stupid? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 The Vision

**Maria's Revenge**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did I would be rich, famous, and dating Taylor Lautner! : P!

Ch. 1

The Long Vision

Jasper's POV

Alice and I had just come back from hunting. We were all alone at the house. We were on the sofa and I was reading a Civil War book and Alice was on my lap.

I looked up at the clock. It was 11 a.m.; everyone would be back from school at 3. And Carlisle and Esme who went shopping for the day would be back an hour after that. So we had the whole house to ourselves.

Alice was randomly the scars on my arm. She looked so cute when she did that. I let myself be absorbed in her bubbly and optimistic emotions. I smiled in joy.

Suddenly, Alice froze in my arms and got a blank stare in her eyes and then they closed. I recognized what was going on immediately. She was having a vision.

I put down my book and waited a couple of seconds and when she didn't snap out of it I said, "Alice? Alice?" 'That's weird', I thought, 'She normally wakes up when I call her'.

"Alice" I asked again and got no response. "Alice?! Babe, wake up!" It had been 15 minutes and now I was really starting to freak out.

I started shaking her, and nothing…….again. I got up and started dialing Carlisle's number.

"Hello?" I heard Carlisle's voice say.

"Carlisle, something's wrong with Alice!" I shouted, panicking to no end.

"Jasper? What do you mean?" Carlisle asked. I could tell he was alarmed.

"Alice went into a vision and won't wake up!"

"Ok, I'll call the school to excuse the others out. Esme and I will be there in five." And he hung up.

I went over to Alice and started to shake her for the umpteenth time. "Come on Alice, snap out of it!" I pleaded.

Five minutes later, on cue, the door opened to reveal a very worried Carlisle and Esme followed by Edward, Bella, Nessie, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"How long has she been like that?" Carlisle asked as soon as he was threw the door.

"About 35 minutes" I said.

Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Edward", Carlisle said slowly, "What is she thinking?"

"Carlisle, I – I can't get a read on her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edward yelled.

'Oh My Carlisle'

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GET A READ ON HER???!!!!" I shouted.

"Here let gently try to wake her up" Emmett said.

He walked over to where Alice was on the sofa and started poking her. "Alice? Wake up now."

"Emmett what are you doing?" Rosalie said annoyed.

"Uh, Waking up Alice. Gosh, Rosalie get with the program. Where were you five seconds ago?" Emmett said.

"Well, it's obviously NOT WORKING!!!!!" Rosalie shouted.

"Fine, let me try this then." Then he picked Alice up so that she was in midair and started spinning her around yelling "ALICE!!!!! WAKE UP!!!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I yelled.

"PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Esme screamed at the top of her lungs, which by the way is really loud.

"Ok" Emmet said casually as he DROPPED my WIFE to the floor. I caught her and then gently put her on the sofa before turning back to Emmett the idiot and giving him my most evil glare.

"THAT IS IT!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I tackled him to the floor.

"DO I GRAB YOUR WIFE, START SPINNING HER AROUND LIKE A MANIAC AND THEN DROP HER TO THE GROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hello, I'm right here!" Rosalie said in annoyance.

Then I heard a gasp. I was about to turn around and yell at that person until I realized that it was Alice.

She was panting and shaking like crazy.

Bella ran to Alice, touched her arm and frantically asked "What did you see?"

Suddenly, Alice's eyes snapped open and she screamed.

I'm sorry I have to be cruel to you and give you a cliffy but it's really good so ….I couldn't resist. I'm sorry I am weak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The faster you review the more I write.

P.s. Sorry for any grammar /spelling mistakes. My co writer can't type.


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmare

Maria's Revenge

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight and I'm still not dating Taylor Lautner… Sadness 

AN:

Co writer: Hey, this is ALICEandra624's co writer right now she is fighting a 6 year old using a giant noodle. Yes, she is weird and she's losing. To a 6 year old!!!!!!! That's just sad.

ALICEandra624: Hey!!! Sorry about that y'all, my silly co writer is insulting me! And that was one strong six year old who used the "I'm your innocent little sister" look on me. Well, anyways, on with the story.

**Nightmare:**

**Alice's Pov**

Jasper and I had just come back from hunting and no one was in the house. Jasper was reading a Civil War Book. I was on his lap gently tracing Jazz's scars. Then, my vision was blurred and it was cleared by dark room with only one light. I saw a feminine figure with long, curly brown hair. She turned around and I would have gasped.

It was Maria, Japer's creator. Why was I having a vision of her? I wasn't looking for her. Then, in the midst of my train of thought, she began to speak.

"That little brat took him away from me. My Jasper"

'Who was she calling a brat? And you did not just call **MY** Jasper, **HER** Jasper! Oh no she didn't! He is my Jasper so deal with that you, you….. ' my thoughts were interrupted by her speech.

"After 10 years of plotting my revenge I have the perfect plot get him back…. I'm going to capture-"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Suddenly I was interrupted by another vision;

I saw a dark deserted park. All the trees and plants were covered in snow. I saw a big crowd fighting. I recognized Edward, Emmett, Bella, Ness, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper fighting a bunch of other red-eyed vampires. I saw a newborn on top carrying-

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then my vision changed again:

It was my family looking down at a body on the floor but, one of my family was missing.

My eyes snapped open and I screamed.

Yay, I wrote stuff. I get a cookie.

Please review and if I wrote stuff wrong I'm sorry. Bye, the way sorry if that's not what Maria looks like.


	3. Chapter 3 Yells, Yells, and More Yells

Maria's Revenge

AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while I and my co writer have been very busy writing and coming up with new story ideas. Check out our new story Alice and the Magic Book. There is Emmett stupidity involved. We know you want to read it. Anyways, here is the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 3**

**Yells, Yells, and More Yells**

**Jasper's POV:**

I felt Alice's emotions go haywire. There was a mixture of panic, fear and sadness. She was sobbing like crazy with no tears pouring out.

"Alice what's wrong?" Bella said as she touched her arm.

Alice suddenly screamed and bounced back in shock and landed behind the sofa in a crouch. When she realized it was just us she slowly stood up.

"Listen Alice, I'm really sorry," Emmett said.

"For what?" Alice asked confused.

"Wait, you didn't feel anything?" Emmett asked.

"Feel what?"

"Oh, nothing"

Alice turned to Edward.

"Emmett spun you around then dropped you," Edward answered her unspoken question.

"Traitor," Emmett growled.

"Then, Jasper probably yelled at Emmett and tackled him to the floor causing him pain and/or injuries, right." Alice said.

"Yup, that's pretty much how it went down." Nessie said.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked and everyone suddenly turned serious again.

"Oh yeah, Maria-Capture-Fight-Dead." she said all in one whole breath.

"Alice, say that again, but in real sentences!" Carlisle said.

"I just had three visions at once all of them cut off right through the middle. You should be happy I can even talk!" Alice yelled.

"Oh… carry on then," Carlisle said.

"The first vision was about Maria. She was saying that she wanted Jasper back and was going to capture someone – probably Jasper, but I'm not so sure. Then, it went into a vision of all of you fighting some other vampires, they looked like newborns. And Maria was battling with someone I didn't have the time to see because the vision changed **again** into another vision. You were all mourning around something. I couldn't see what it was because I snapped out of it by that time."

**Emmett's POV**

Wow, Alice has been talking for a really long time. Maybe I should listen… Wow! I got bored.

Hey! What if there were penguins in space?! Space penguins! Ha, ha, ha! I crack myself up!

**Alice's POV**

As I finished my story, Edward said, "Space penguins? Honestly Emmett?"

"What? It could happen!" Emmett said indignantly.

"Would you postpone your conversation about space penguins!?! We have a graver matter at hand!" Carlisle shouted.

"We are all in possible danger and you discuss about space penguins, which aren't even real!" Esme yelled.

"If you believe in them, they will exist in your heart." Emmett said dreamily.

We all rolled our eyes.

"Emmett," I asked. "Did you feed Skittles to animals, and then feed on their hyper-active blood … again?"

"Um … no?" Emmett said as he hid a bunch of colored candies into his back pocket.

"Emmett! What did I tell you about drinking blood with added preservatives?" Esme asked.

"Ooh, Uncle Emmett had sugar." Nessie said childishly.

Suddenly a song came out of nowhere;

"Sugar, sugar!

Oh, honey, honey!

You are my candy girl,

You are my –"

"Yellow?" Emmett asked as he answered his cell phone. "Yeah, uh-huh, uh-huh, yup – got it – bye!" And Emmett ended the phone call.

"Who was that?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"Maria." Emmett said simply.

"WHAT!?!?!?" the whole family yelled.

"From Spanish class." Emmett finished.

We all sighed in unison with relief.

"Emmett! Say your whole sentence before you scare us to death!" Rosalie yelled.

"Well … technically …." Emmett began, before being cut off by Rosalie.

"Oh, don't even go there!" she shrieked.

"Woman! You're supposed to be my wife! The person who will love me no matter how stupid and idiotic I am!" Emmett said, hurt.

"I can't do that when you **completely** pass stupidity and idiocy!"

And the fighting began.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! Please review because of I get five reviews my co writer and I will be optimistic enough to write the next chapter. Have a great day!!! ; )


	4. Sorry! author's note! :

BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!

A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so (infinity so's later) sorry about my lack of updates. I guess I should explain myself:

School!!!!!! I love my teachers, but I don't have time to update. I have to keep my grades up if I want to get to a wonderful high school (ex. Mast Academy, La Salle, ect.)

Vacations! I love freedom and reading fanfiction on vacay. It's just how I do. Can't last a day without it. And I'm going to Colorado to ski mañana! Wish me luck that I don't fall of the mountain.

CoWriter and I can't meet up!!! Even though your favorite co-writer and I go to the same school, we have this thing where we basically have writing fanfiction as a taboo. (Weird, I know, but that's how life works! :P)

Those plot bunnies aren't biting hard enough!!!!!!!! ):3

I know that it will be hard to forgive me, but pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssse (doing pathetic puppy pout) do!!! I will update this month, I swear on the River Styx!!! I luv you guys!!!!!!!

ALICEandra624


	5. Chapter 4 Phone Call

Maria's Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight so yah…..

AN: Hey were gonna continue the story. Yay! I had an epiphany and now know how to finish it. By the way the story is going to get a lot more serious and everything but we'll try to still make it funny. Well, enjoy.

Chapter 4

The Phone Call

Alice's POV  
  
Weeks passed and nothing eventful happened. I was starting to question my previous visions. For the first couple of days I wasn't allowed to go to school because Carlisle was afraid I'd have a long vision during school and he didn't want to risk it. For a while I also couldn't go anywhere on my own but eventually I was allowed to again. After that the whole thing was practically forgotten.

The only unusual thing that went on was Emmett trying to build some stupid device that would allow him to communicate with the space penguins. After a while, 5 minutes after his machine was finished to be exact, Rosalie lost it and completely destroyed the stupid invention. Emmett whined about it for all of 10 seconds before completely forgetting about it.

I sat idly on the sofa watching as my family minus Carlisle who was at work, slowly filed through the room.

"Listen Alice," Edward said gently, as if he were speaking to a small child, "we're going to go hunt, but I need you to stay and wait for Nessie to get back from Jacob's. Jacob won't stay, he's just dropping her of because he has pack things to do. I would stay but..."

"You need to hunt." I finished for him looking at his black eyes that the whole family now had from not going hunting in a long time. "Don't worry, I'll be fine with Nessie." I said smiling.

"Thanks" Edward whispered to me before disappearing through the door.

Jasper walked up to me and gently kissed my forehead. "I'll have my phone with me. Call me for anything. I'll only be gone for a couple of hours."

"I'll be fine," I answered and kissed him gently before he disappeared out the door.

I sighed and turned on the TV rapidly flipping through the channels. I looked up at the time. It was 5:30. Nessie would be back at 6:00. Oh well I guess I'd just have to entertain myself until then.

I waited patiently, but eventually the 30 minutes passed and Nessie showed up. Sadly she was really tired and went to go take a nap.

'Looks like today's going to be very boring,' I thought to myself. I had no idea how wrong I was.

-

Jasper POV

I raced past the trees barely registering my surroundings. We were about an hour away from the house. It made me sad that Alice wasn't here, but hopefully she'd be able to entertain herself with Nessie. I was still overly cautious and was angry that Edward had been able to convince me to leave her alone. 'Stupid intelligent mind reading vampire,' I thought and Edward chuckled.

"She'll is fine. What could possibly happen?"

I sighed and we continued to search for mountain lions with him. Normally, Emmett would have joined us or be looking for a bear, but since he had completely lost it, he was looking for a beached whale. We tried to explain that he would never find a beached whale in the middle of the forest, but he simply wouldn't listen. Rose had completely given up.

I chuckled as I heard Rosalie yell at Emmett some more. If only she realized he did it to bug her. Edward chuckled at my thoughts, yet again. Oh well, I won't be the one to tell her.

We finally spotted some mountain lions, but just as we were about to attack, my phone rang. The two lions lifted their heads, and then upon spotting us, they took off in the opposite direction.

Ugh, so close. Whatever, we'd find them again in a matter of seconds. I pulled my phone out of my pocket expecting it to be Alice, but the caller ID said Unknown. I frowned; no one had my number except family. Curiosity rolled off Edward in waves, so I decided to answer.

I opened my phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Jasper, it's so nice to hear your voice again. It's been too long," the voice purred and I shuddered recognizing the voice immediately. Maria.

"What do you want?" I growled into the phone.

"I want you to come back of course"

"Well, you can just forget it! I have a new life now, and would never go back to helping a witch like you!" I yelled.

"You're going to regret that decision."

"No, I don't think I will; now go to he-"

"How dare you!" she snarled. "Now you will face the consequences of your actions. Oh and Jasper, I just want you to know that everything that happens from now on is entirely YOUR fault!" she hissed before the line went dead.

For a second I was very confused, but then suddenly it clicked.

"Alice!"

-

Yay, I finally wrote it! I'm so happy. Please review so I will post the next chapter which is already typed up!

Review!


	6. Chapter 5 Taken

Maria's Revenge

Chapter 5

Taken

Disclaimer: Guess what I gained ownership of Twilight! No I didn't…..awwwwww.

_Alice's P.O.V._

I sat idly at home, still incredibly bored, when I saw it.

There was a small group of vampires, maybe 10, coming toward the house. They were less than a minute away. At the front, there stood a woman with brown hair and blood red eyes. Even though I'd never met her before, I instantly recognized her from my earlier vision. Maria.

I frowned as I looked out the window and watched as the vampires immerged from the forest.

I quickly scanned the future and then smiled. There little plan wasn't very good. There were two directions I could run to and not make any contact with any of them and if I did get in a fight as long as I fought one at a time I wouldn't lose.

Maria entered through the front door along with her minions. That wasn't a good strategic move. I was about to bolt when I froze remembering something. Nessie. I turned around and watched in horror as she smiled and turned towards the door.

I quickly focused on Nessie's future something I'd got better at over time and felt myself gasp. If I bolted or fought Nessie would always got hurt. I saw her get ripped apart and burned alive. Her heart would get ripped out. I closed my eyes a felt a shudder go through my spine. It was like in Volterra seeing Edward be killed in all those different ways.

I couldn't. Every instinct in my body told me to run but I couldn't. I loved Nessie I couldn't hurt her like that or Bella or Edward or any of the others. I couldn't even hurt Jacob by doing that and he was a dog!

I looked up at Maria and growled.

"Fine, I'll go with you, but you can't hurt her" I said, motioning towards the closed door.

"Of course," she said with a sadistic smile that made me cringe.

Two huge men grabbed me and held me down while Maria walked towards the room Nessie was in.

"What are you doing?" I growled.

She smiled and simply slipped into the room carrying something in her arms that I could quite make out. A couple of seconds later she came out happily.

"There. All taken care of."

I felt my stomach lurch as she marched of and I was dragged behind. I looked back at my house for a last time as I was yanked away from the place I belong. All I could do was hope that Nessie was alright.

-  
**Jasper's POV**

I froze completely and my world came crashing down. I gave Edward a distressed look.

"Let's go, get the rest, and then we'll go."

I nodded and we took off running in the direction of the family as fast as we could. Worry, fear, protectiveness, and guilt were rolling off of Edward in waves. I knew how much Alice meant to him. They were best friends and were always there for each other. As they always joked, "The two freaks got to stick together"

We found our family in seconds and they were all together thankfully, trying to get Emmett to stop with the whale hunting, we ran into them and Edward quickly explained everything. Emmett immediately stopped goofing around and I felt worry roll of him that matched everyone else's emotion. Alice just had a sort of vibe to her that made everyone she met be happy and take a liking to her. This also made everyone automatically protective of her.

I wanted to run to the house as fast as I could, but Edward put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. "She's doing this because of you, Jasper you can't just barge in there"

"Well then, let's get a move on! What are we waiting for?" Emmett said.

"Even if we go now, we're an hour away..." Carlisle said.

"We're too late," Esme concluded sadly.

"Well, we can't just give up and say it's too late," Rosalie said "we have to try."

"Wait a minute," Bella said softly before looking us in the eye. "What about Nessie?"

I watched as Edward's emotions went haywire.

"We're losing time, let's go" Emmett said, probably realizing that if we stayed any longer, both me and Edward would probably explode. We dashed towards the house at top speed, but even like this, we had about a forty-five minute run.

'Alice will be okay. This is just my imagination. She'll be sitting there on the couch and we'll laugh when she sees my expression. Alice is fine.'

But no matter how many times I told myself this, I knew deep inside me that I had failed her. Alice was gone and with her went half my heart.

We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pls press that review button, or you can subscribe! Tell us what you think!

If we get a lot of reviews I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6 What Happened Here?

Maria's Revenge

Chapter 6

What happened here?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. It sort of sucks.

ALICEandra624: This chapter is dedicated to my father. Today is his birthday.

3333333

Edward's P.O.V.

We were running as fast as possible towards the house, but we all knew that if Maria had been nearby and had planned this, we'd be too late.

Fear overwhelmed me. The thought of losing my precious daughter and favorite sister/best friend was unbearable.

I felt horrible for Jasper. Not only did he have to feel all our emotions, he was beating himself up about it in his thoughts.

That hour until we reached the house, was the longest in my life. No one dared to talk the whole time. All of us were silently hoping this was a cruel trick or that Alice was still fine and that we weren't too late.

Rain began to pour down and all our thoughts reflected the same thing; the rain would wash away the scent trail. We all tried to speed up, but with the rate that the rain was falling (stupid rain), there was no way we'd be able to track it.

We finally got to the house, and I burst through the door taking it off its hinges (Esme was not going to be happy about that). As soon as I was threw the front door at least 10 different scents attacked my nose. Oh no!

"Renesmee! Alice!" I yelled but got no response. Emmett and Jasper ran upstairs while I ran through all the rooms with open doors on the first floor.

"She's not here!" Emmett yelled worry evident in his voice as be appeared at the top step of the stairs with Jasper.

"I'll call the wolves. Maybe they saw something," Carlisle said but I payed him no attention.

"Nessie's not upstairs either."

Just then Esme, Bella, and Rosalie came in. They had gone to check the cottage. "They're not there either," Esme said sadly.

Bella rushed towards the TV room. The only room with the door closed.

"Did you check in here?" she asked.

I shook my head. It was the one room I hadn't checked yet.

She opened the door and gasped.

-

Okay don't kill me. I know it's really short and I left a HUGE cliffhanger but I couldn't resist. The temptation was just too much and I am weak.

To make up for it though if I get some reviews I will post the next chapter up tomorrow.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 7 My Name is Nessie

Maria's Revenge

Chapter 7

My Name is Nessie

Disclaimer: Yes well, I think we've been through this enough times that we have all understood that I do NOT own Twilight. Grrrrrrrrrr…

ALICEandra624: This chapter is dedicated to our wonderful CoWriter! Yesterday was her birthday!

:)

**Edward's POV**

I was in the room in a second.

"Nessie!" she yelled joyfully as she ran farther .into the room to hug our daughter who sat watching T.V.

"Hi Momma," she beamed as Bella scooped her in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"You're okay," Bella said as she crushed our daughter. Multiple sighs of relief came from the room where my family now was.

I ran to Bella's side and she passed me my Renesmee. I hugged her as tightly as Bella had.

"What's wrong?"Nessie asked, clearly confused. "Why is everyone so worried?"

"Nessie, sweetheart, you need to listen to me," I said placing her on the sofa while I got on my knees, so that I could speak to her while actually looking her in the eyes, "Did anybody stop by at the house?"

"Yes," she said carefully, still confused about the problem. "A friend of yours, Maria, she came and wanted to know where Jasper was. I told her I didn't know, and she said Alice was gonna go and help her look for him. She even gave me this book," she said pointing to a book lying on the table. Then she saw my dark expression. "What's wrong, Daddy?"

"She's not our friend, Nessie. She probably kidnapped Alice. Now, I need you to think; what else did she say?"

"Just to make sure I read page twenty three." she shrugged, looking towards the book on the table.

I ran at vampire speed and grabbed the book from the small coffee table. It was a baby book. Hmm, fitting I guess, she did work with newborns.

I opened the book flipping through the pages until I got to page twenty three. A folded piece of paper lay compressed between the pages. I pulled it out, then dropped the book and quickly unfolded the paper.

I read aloud what was written on the paper:

_My name is Nessie. Ask me how to save Alice._

"What?" Emmett asked, clearly confused.

I ignored him and looked at my daughter frustration and anger evident in me. "Did she say anything else?"

"I'm not sure," she said with a frightened look on her face.

"What else did she say, Renesmee?" I yelled.

"I - I don't know," Nessie stuttered, fear in her voice. She'd never seen me explode like this, but I couldn't stand it. This was Alice we were talking about! The same Alice that was always there for me and without her, we probably would've all been killed by the Volturi. She had always been there for me, and now she needed our help.

I grabbed her by the arms and shook her."Renesmee! You have to remember! Think!" I screamed at her.

I watched as tears filled my little angel's eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry. I – I - I ...didn't k-know. I thought she-e-e...was your... f-friend," She said as she began to cry, her voice quivering.

I instantly felt guilty for making my own daughter cry. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly, my face in her curly bronze hair.

"Shhhh…. Nessie, I'm so sorry. It's just that I'm worried about Alice, that's all. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Renesmee nodded her head against my chest and then looked up at me tears still in her chocolate eyes that resembled my Bella's so much.

"Will we get Alice back?" she asked softly.

I looked at the faces of my family. Carlisle's frustrated expression. Esme's worried face. Rosalie's face I couldn't see because it was buried in Emmett's chest, and whose own face was grave. Bella looked like her sister had died and Jasper had a pained, heartbroken, destroyed expression. I could only imagine what my face looked like.

I looked back down at my daughter.  
"Yeah, Nessie. We're gonna get her back, no matter what it takes."

Hmm…..what happened to Alice? What does that message mean? When will I stop asking you questions that you probably don't know the answers to?

Anyways, you know what to do, review!


End file.
